


献祭 Sacrifice

by SunWhale



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Work In Progress
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunWhale/pseuds/SunWhale
Summary: 古希腊背景AU，奴隶制-城邦制过渡时期，潘多拉贡平原上盛行着牧神崇拜，牧神帕昂是著名的性欲与生殖之神，故布列塔尼亚贵族有豢养性奴隶为牧神献祭的传统。奴隶主鲁路修是布列塔尼亚的贵族统治阶级，朱雀是布列塔尼亚从战败国尼洪俘虏而来的奴隶，被鲁路修选中为自己的性奴。朱雀x鲁路修，攻受不逆，放心食用。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 首发于Lofter

引子

 

> 　　幽暗的死亡松开了我的双臂，
> 
> 　　这不知感恩的猎物挣脱逃逸，
> 
> 　　取笑着我至今仍苦饮的啜泣。
> 
> 　　我的热情啊，你是知道的，暗红石榴
> 
> 　　会迸开成熟的籽迎向蜂的呢喃，
> 
> 　　而我们的血液被每个擦身而过的
> 
> 　　形象攫取，流向无尽的欲望之海。
> 
> 　　当树林转灰而泛金，
> 
> 　　夏季于叶间让位，颂歌扬起，
> 
> 　　埃特纳！避静的爱神以无邪的脚步　
> 
> 　　走上你的熔岩，
> 
> 　　即使忧伤的睡眠雷响，火焰冷冽地燃尽。
> 
> 　　我拥抱了王后！
> 
> 　　惩罚注定降临…
> 
> 　　不，是灵魂
> 
> 　　受到肉体的压迫，失去言语，惊慑而哑口，
> 
> 　　于正午骄傲的沉默下终于屈膝：
> 
> 　　因此，让我沉睡吧，好忘却罪孽，
> 
> 　　肢体伸向饥渴的沙地，畅饮
> 
> 　　醇酒生长的星辰所撒下的丰沛星光！
> 
>  
> 
> 　　情侣，再见，我将看见你们此刻化成的幻影。

 

　　——[法] 斯蒂芬·马拉美《牧神的午后》/（译）紫蓉

 

 

 

正文

 

　　无月的深夜，潘多拉贡卫城围墙之外的海港内，布列塔尼亚君主查尔斯麾下的战舰整装待发，只等拂晓之际起航，驶向其统治范围下的基克拉泽斯群岛。查尔斯又封了他的几位成年的儿子们为这些岛屿上的总督，驱逐岛上行劫致富的海盗和岛屿原住未开化的蛮族。盗贼的领袖本是强有力的人，然而在查尔斯所向披靡的军事实力下，这些没有城墙保护、分散在岛屿海域四处的游散力量，就如陆上的殖民地势力一样，纷纷归从查尔斯的强权，并向布列塔尼亚保证上缴武器、地产、金银和奴隶，协约中止之日遥遥无期。

 

　　而潘多拉贡卫城围墙之内，白羊王宫一千多间大小宫室里，王室成员们已经酣然入梦。而奴隶们或是赤身裸体地跪在床边，或是被禁锢在沉睡中的主人臂膀内，惶惶不安地等待第二天的来临。侍卫们把守在卧室的门前，还有短短的几个钟头，他们就要得到命令，或是将奴隶拉进赛勒涅之殿——那冠以月神之讳却与死牢无异的预备献祭之所，或是第二天再次送这位幸得保命的奴隶过来，他们已经习惯了面对哭天抢地的奴隶面不改色地执行命令，因为片刻的心软就可能为自己招来杀身之祸。

　　而在一个戒备粗疏、只有一人把守的宫室门前，独自笔直站立在那里的侍卫杰雷米亚，突然听到室内传来一阵惊呼——

　　“母亲——！！”

　　杰雷米亚闻声，立刻举起佩剑，以瞬雷不及掩耳之势冲进他主人的寝室。

　　“殿下，发生了什么事？”

　　君主查尔斯·布列塔尼亚的第十一个儿子——鲁路修·布列塔尼亚刚从噩梦中惊醒，他坐在偌大的床上，惊魂未定地喘着气，明亮的紫眸被颤抖的长睫半掩，后背处的方寸衣料已被汗水打湿。

　　他又梦见了自己的母亲，布列塔尼亚君主查尔斯的已故配偶——玛丽安娜·布列塔尼亚死去那一日。

 

　　当时母亲穿着银灰色长袍，衣服上闪烁着金光粼粼的亮点，头上戴着五彩缤纷的花环。然而在那诸多的颜色中间，鲜红色最为醒目，甚至掩盖了她本身光艳夺目的衣装。

 

　　那场意外之死发生在八年前，直到今天，凶手的身份仍然是一个谜。而凶手为什么要在“最后的宁芙”——一场对整个潘多拉贡卫城前途命运至关重要的献祭大典之前动手，多数人都感到费解，而只有少数人能够猜到或是确切地知道真相。

　　鲁路修便是后者。

　　稍微镇定下心神，布列塔尼亚的十一王子向侍从示意，自己只是被噩梦搅扰，不足挂虑。杰雷米亚于是放下佩剑，似乎想到了什么，并未立刻离开，而是毕恭毕敬地开口了：

　　“殿下，今天就是您的开阳日了。”

　　一听到“开阳日”这个词，鲁路修刚刚镇定的神情有一瞬的紧绷。

　　“奴隶的挑选将在清晨曙光初现的时候于希洛大厅内进行，余下的这几个小时，请您好好休息。”

　　说完，杰雷米亚向自己的主人鞠了一躬，打开房门走了出去，从外面把门关上，寝殿又重新陷入了一片黑暗。

 

　　鲁路修已然了无睡意，索性从床上起身，披上一件希玛纯，光着脚踱步至窗前，望着星斗的方位以判断时间，离日升约莫只有两三个时辰了[注1]。

 

　　今天是他的开阳日。

 

　　身为牧神帕昂的后裔——布列塔尼亚家族的一员，他注定要在十八岁生日的那一天，同一位奴隶进行身体上的结合。

　　布列塔尼亚牧神崇拜的传统，就是一段性欲崇拜的历史。由于过去土地的生产力低下、人民的死亡率很高，于是身为丰收之神与繁衍之神的帕昂就得到了人们的无上敬拜。帕昂是性欲强烈之神，与多位宁芙仙子和女性天神发生过关系。因此人们在进行丰收庆典时，总会支起一根方柱，作为阳具以象征性欲之神的同在。

　　最早的庆典和祭祀是由布列塔尼亚家的祖先率领的，而奴隶社会代替原始氏族社会后，与牧神崇拜一同保留下来的，是布列塔尼亚家族的统治地位，而布列塔尼亚家的外戚，则成了享有仅次于王族的极高社会地位的贵族阶级。如今整个城邦的祭祀大典和崇拜活动仍然由王亲贵族一手包揽，其中一个重要的日子，就是开阳日。

　　这一个“阳”字，昭示着其与生殖之神帕昂密不可分的关系。有着古老祭祀传统的布列塔尼亚家族，被认作是牧神后裔的一支，布列塔尼亚家的男子称作萨提尔，取自帕昂好友酒神狄奥尼索斯身边的一群半人半羊的精灵之称；女子则唤作宁芙，取自帕昂倾心追求的一众仙子之名。每个萨提尔和宁芙十八岁成年那日，都要亲身投入于一场万众瞩目的性事之中，以示对牧神的崇敬与爱戴之情，故此日得名“开阳日”。

　　然而，也正是由于对牧神狂热的崇拜，使得这场本来应当见证重要的伴侣结合之日，以一个颇为残酷的结局收场。

 

　　由于开阳日不单单是个人的节日，更是对牧神的献祭，参加这场祭祀的萨提尔和宁芙，特别是后者，将表示对牧神帕昂独一无二的敬拜与忠贞，所以与他们结合的伴侣，在开阳祭典结束后，就只有一个下场，那便是死亡，无可抗拒的死亡。

　　并且最惨无人道的是——死后尸体不得按香油白袍之礼下葬，亲友不得吊唁，灵魂故将永远找不到归宿，飘浮徘徊于尘世之中。

　　这一切要旨，就记载在布列塔尼亚一族代代相传的羊皮宝卷《西勒诺斯之书》里，每一个萨提尔和宁芙都要在开阳日到来之前熟读成诵，并在当天选择他们必无善终的床伴。

　　简直荒唐。

 

　　鲁路修靠在墙上，严肃的目光仍然盯着夜空中即将隐没的星辰。

　　然而奴隶制的确立，让这个本应荒诞不经的传统，就这么堂而皇之的保留了下来，并且没有贵族对此提出非议。

　　无需让自己真心相爱的伴侣去送死，而只需挑选一名奴隶完成开阳的程序，然后等一切仪式结束后，便可将奴隶像用完的工具一样销毁。反正奴隶本就命如草芥，即使没有开阳日的硬性规定，凡是和奴隶主有过身体接触的奴隶，一旦在奴隶主手中失去用处，或是让奴隶主没了继续玩下去的兴致，结局也只有死路一条。

　　因此这个习俗演变了多年下来，竟是让贵族们在奴隶的挑选事宜上，双眼发亮，跃跃欲试，甚至不惜横加干涉。只因开阳日那天不被萨提尔和宁芙看中的奴隶，将会下赐给各个贵族们挑选。而开阳日所呈上的奴隶，是在主人十七岁那年生日便开始挑选、调教、准备的一批奴隶，他们的外形、身材和服侍能力将会无可挑剔。

　　鲁路修冷笑一声，抱住双臂。

　　——这些荒淫昏庸的贵族，不过是借着这个牧神祭典的名头，满足自己饕餮低下的欲望罢了。

　　为什么，为什么要让那些无辜的萨提尔和宁芙们，就这样被强迫着、毫不情愿地献出自己宝贵的第一次？

　　娜娜莉……

　　鲁路修想到了自己唯一的同母妹妹，她还有三年就十八岁了。他比谁都了解自己的妹妹，她是绝对不会有一点那些贵族恶劣的爱好的。母亲死后就只有他们两个人相依为命，他绝对要守护自己最宝贵的妹妹，不让她的第一次就这么交代给一个前不相识、后会无期的奴隶身上。

 

　　即使是相同出身、有着良好教养的王族外戚，如果娜娜莉没有那个意向，他都不会让那些人接近自己的妹妹半步。何况是那些被折磨调教得灵魂空洞、只懂如何低眉献媚的奴隶们！

　　抱住的手臂揪紧了披裹在身上的亚麻衣料，鲁路修暗自下了决定——

　　一定要阻止这件事！

　　他自己的开阳日恐怕已经无力转圜，但是一定要想方设法在接下来的三年内，帮妹妹想出避开这场灾难的办法。

　　哪怕为此让他身涉罪恶的泥潭，自己也在所不辞。

　　几番思索下来，天边星辰尽隐，外面有人敲了敲门，是杰雷米亚。

　　“殿下，时间到了。”

　　鲁路修整理一下情绪，走到镶着庞贝彩石子的高大衣柜前，左右两边打开门，目光在花式繁多的衣物之间逡巡，最终挑选了一件细密简朴、面积较大的亚麻绉布希玛纯。这是他最长的一件外衣，足够将肩膀、前臂、脖颈统统包裹起来。若不是公开的祭典活动场所内不得穿披将整个人从头到脚包裹起来的多莱帕，鲁路修甚至不想那些自己身体的任何一寸皮肤暴露在成堆的奴隶目光之下，尽管他知道这些奴隶被教导过不能直视他们未来的主人。

　　鲁路修将白色的希玛纯披在左肩上，前面的部分长及地面，然后从右腋窝下松松垮垮地绕回前面来，再一次通过左肩和左臂垂在后面。最后检查一下内穿的希顿，他的腰肢窄细，一番动作下来，腰间的科尔波斯已是微微下滑，鲁路修将其向上提了一提，形成疏密有当的垂褶，遮掩住腰部收束紧致的曲线。

　　——这些本来应是由下人服侍的事项，自从玛丽安娜意外被害，她身边的佣人也惹上了不少的嫌疑，有一批被草率地处决了，剩下那一批也是不敢再起用，被剥夺了王族服侍者的身份，贬为奴隶，被丢进奴隶堆里过着如同畜生一般的生活。

　　而鲁路修这边，也是警钟大鸣，将身边的佣人统统遣散到别的王亲那里去，身边只留自己最信任的杰雷米亚和咲世子二人，一个负责外卫，一个负责内侍。

　　然而这俩人同时要服侍他和娜娜莉两个王族，虽然二人都很忠心能干，但是在越来越紧张的宫闱生活里，仍然是渐渐有些力不从心了。而这也成为鲁路修最近以来，除了开阳日以外最苦恼的一件事。

　　母亲意外之死，让宫内的一切人，一切事都变得不可信任起来。而他们的父亲——布列塔尼亚国王查尔斯，本来应该肩负起追查真凶的责任，却一心穷兵黩武，忙于四处征战，从不过问宫廷内务。此时内乱未平，如果贸然起用底细不清的人，无异于引狼入室，他尚可以自保，然而娜娜莉毕竟双目失明，腿脚不便，一切的一切，都必须由他这个兄长牢牢把关才行。

　　鲁路修再次陷入了思虑中，脚步木然地移动着，跟着前面带路的侍者往希洛大厅走去。就在这时，一个熟悉的身影进入了他的视野——

　　是他的兄长，二王子修乃泽尔。

　　——白羊宫里为数不多自己能够投以半分信任的手足之一。

 

——————————————

 

注1：根据古拜占庭的天文历法，一个昼夜被分为十二个时辰，也就是一个时辰等于两个我们现代人用的国际时间单位“小时”。两三个时辰就是四到六个小时，我们说鲁路修你再不睡要顶着黑眼圈见你未来的心上人啦。


	2. 献祭（二）

　　二王子修乃泽尔，是这偌大的白羊宫里，为数不多的能够得到鲁路修少许信任的手足之一。

　　并非像亲人那样全情信赖，毕竟在这手足相戕屡见不鲜的王宫里，百分之百的信任，便预示着百分之百的死亡，只是在某些地方，鲁路修清楚地察觉到，自己与修乃泽尔有着共同的目的。

　　而在共同的旗帜下，二人可以分享一些不足为外人道的喜恶评判，比如，母亲死后，修乃泽尔是唯一一个知晓鲁路修对开阳日深恶痛绝的王族。恰巧鲁路修也深信不疑，自己绝对是唯一一个知道修乃泽尔亦和自己有着同样想法的王族。

　　这时候他出现在自己前往希洛大厅的途中，绝不是偶然。

　　于是鲁路修抬起头，直视着自己同父异母的兄长，礼貌地问了好，等待对方表明来意。

　　修乃泽尔先是比了一个手势，示意无关人员退下，侍卫走远一点护身，并拉近了和鲁路修两人之间的距离。

　　这样子，是要说些不方便公开的话了，鲁路修不动声色地想。

　　“我亲爱的王弟，看到此刻的你，我便想起了六年前的自己。”

　　这个开头让人猜不出意思来，鲁路修只是沉默着点了点头，让修乃泽尔能够直奔他的重点。

　　“当时我被带到一个大厅里——就是你此刻正要去的地方，我当时的眼神就跟你此刻一样，毫无感情，尽管大门一开，等待着我的是连奥林匹斯神都难得一见的、美色与肉体的盛宴。”

　　鲁路修皱紧了眉头，终于忍不住开口：

　　“如果你说这些是为了劝我临时拒绝出席仪式的话，那么我很抱歉。”

　　他有着更重要的计划，是为了娜娜莉。因此，目前能屈能伸才是上策，不少贵族的眼睛都盯着他这个十一王子的开阳日，不值得为了所谓个人的尊严，在这个时候打草惊蛇。

　　“如果拒绝出席仪式能够有长远的益处，我在六年前就做了。”修乃泽尔并不为鲁路修语气中的冷淡抗拒所动，“这些话是为了让你有所准备才说，因为你不会比我这个过来人更清楚，接下来要面对的是什么选择。”

　　鲁路修轻轻地吸了一口气，“恕我无礼，请王兄赐教。”

　　“你知道，大厅里的奴隶将会按照不同的性质，分成两队？”

　　“阳奴和阴奴，是这样没错吧？”鲁路修无需思索便得出了答案。

　　如同王族按照性别分成萨提尔和宁芙一样，奴隶们也有“性别”之分，不过并不是简单地按照生理上的男女而来，而是根据他们在性事中扮演的性别。简单说来，阳奴将在性事中使用阳物侍奉主人，阴奴则是承受主人的阳物。奴隶在训练营就会被根据个人的资质朝着一个方向调教，这样能够保证他们安守自己的角色，即便是要男人来充当阴奴，他们也能表现得不亚于真正的女人。

　　近年来，不少男性贵族越来越不掩饰他们的同性之癖，阴奴的行列里已经有越来越多的男人。然而关于这些“男人”，鲁路修只是远远看上一眼便觉得浑身不适。他宁可要一个女奴，也不会让这些男性阴奴靠近自己。

　　然而他的兄长修乃泽尔，却是在自己开阳日的那天，选择了一位男性阴奴。

　　后来鲁路修得知此事，还颇为不解地问他原因，修乃泽尔的回答则是：男性阴奴的地位是最低微的，因为他们除了人权外，还被剥夺了男性的生理权利，境况比女奴还要不如，活着对他们来说就是一种屈辱。如果开阳日结束便注定了那个奴隶的死局，那么他决定帮一位男性阴奴从这种活着受辱的境遇中解脱出来。

　　当时鲁路修只有十一二岁，并不很懂，然而他却知道修乃泽尔是在说谎。

　　因为他直到现在为止，都没有让处刑人将那位奴隶拉去处死。

　　是的，这是唯一一个将开阳日的处决永远拖延下去的办法，那便是——不可有任何其他的伴侣。

　　而这还不是唯一的代价。

　　制定了游戏规则的贵族阶级深感进犯，联名讨伐二王子不敬神明之举，修乃泽尔一时间腹背受敌，甚至交出了自己的王位继承权，并表示自己会出面监督，这次个例不可再有他人效仿，贵族那边才肯罢休。

　　这个足以改易城邦继承权的男性阴奴，叫做卡诺恩，鲁路修十次见到修乃泽尔，有九次会看到他站在自己的兄长旁边。

　　如今他接近成年，有些事情自然已经明了，只是疑窦顿生：自己的兄长一向深藏不露，韬光养晦，为什么会在这些不足挂齿的小事上，表现得如同意气用事的小孩子一样，平白给自己树敌不少。

　　偶然的一个机会，鲁路修在拜访修乃泽尔的时候，遇到二人正在讨论事务，他当时在门外等候，随只听了个开头，便知道那是只能与自己的心腹洽谈的军机要务，于是一个答案自然而然就出炉了——因为卡诺恩有谋略之才，对修乃泽尔有利用价值，这也是唯一可能的答案。

　　不然还能怎么解释呢？

　　一个高贵的王族只因一面之缘而爱上了一个卑微的奴隶吗？

　　呵，他生活在人间的大地，可不是被儿女私情搅合得天翻地覆的奥林匹斯山上。政治斗争、以权谋私、手足倾轧才是常态，这种怦然心动的少女幻想，也只能是民间口口相传的神话故事里的桥段。况且修乃泽尔是怎样心思深重、韬光养晦之人，又怎会为一己之欲自断前程。

　　回到眼前的现实中来，见鲁路修给出了正确答案，修乃泽尔点点头，继续问下一个问题：

　　“你有想好会选择阳奴还是阴奴吗？”

　　“阴奴，女性阴奴。”鲁路修再一次不假思索便给出了答案，只是不明白王子的性别取向这样人尽皆知的事情，修乃泽尔为何还要当面向他确认一次。

　　修乃泽尔闻言，有片刻的沉默，接着他开口了，音色竟略微有点低沉。

　　“你知道女性阴奴最后的下场会是怎么样吗？”

　　“所有的奴隶的下场都只有一条。”那便是死亡，无需说出后半句结论，修乃泽尔对此不可能不清楚。

　　“是的，但是在死亡的细节上，其实又略有不同。”修乃泽尔沉吟道，鲁路修向他投去好奇不解的目光。

　　“男奴，无论阴阳，一律砍头处死。而对于女性奴隶，你可记得岩石的女儿厄科的下场？”

　　鲁路修突然觉得身体一寒，向修乃泽尔投去难以置信的目光。

　　“是的，为了效仿牧神帕昂对厄科的惩罚行为，女性阴奴的死亡，是以最惨绝人寰的方式进行——女奴将被丢在饿狼堆里，任那些因为饥饿而发狂的野兽扑上来蹂躏、啃咬、撕碎她的身体。”

　　“我曾亲眼目睹过一个女性阴奴的处刑现场，折磨持续了整整五个小时，我想，每一秒她都在内心声嘶力竭地喊着冥神的名字，请求哈迪斯快点来收割她一心求死的生命。”

　　鲁路修的面色已经变得惨白，垂在身侧的手忍不住收紧。

　　修乃泽尔见状，用稍微平缓一点的语气继续道：“开阳日是注定的劫数，但是如果能将悲剧降到最低，你也会心安理得一些。”

　　心安理得……那么，是要让他来挑选他最厌恶的男性阴奴吗？一想到那些明明是男人却软成蛇一样的身子贴过来，鲁路修觉得一阵呕吐感涌上胃部，他摇摇头，像是要坚定自己的打算一般开口：“不，我绝对不会让那些男性阴奴碰我的。”

　　修乃泽尔却是意外地笑了，“卡诺恩这样的，今后也再不会有第二个了。不过，既然你对那些性别模糊的人心生嫌恶，又不忍让女奴因你落入悲惨至极的境遇，为何不去看看那些阳奴？他们毕竟也是男奴中的佼佼者，才会被选中成为奴隶中地位最高的阳奴。”

　　鲁路修闻言，紫罗兰色的瞳子里，登时闪出一抹勃然怒色——


	3. 献祭（三）

　　听到修乃泽尔“挑选阳奴”的提议，鲁路修先是一惊，旋即勃然大怒——  


　　“这断断不可能！”

　　他本就最轻视在男人身下辗转承欢的男性阴奴，又怎么可能自己屈尊去行那种令人不齿的事情？绝无可能！

　　“王兄莫要拿我开心，”鲁路修脸色不豫，“若无其它要紧事，开阳日事大，王弟请求先行一步。”

　　语气里满是意欲结束对话之意，修乃泽尔却仿佛充耳不闻，坦然自若道：“我知道你对女奴怜恤有加，而对男人之间的欢好向来不屑一顾，想来不是因为对方奴隶的身份而心生厌弃，而是觉得男子相拥，悖逆阴阳自然之理。”

　　鲁路修不发一言，但是在心底默默地承认了修乃泽尔的猜测——男风实为败坏，若是让他也成为那些卑琐贵族的同类，他不如找一个温婉柔顺的女奴，虽然无情无爱，结局凄惨，也好过送走一个男奴，却给自己留下一生洗不去的污名。

　　修乃泽尔继续道：“我知道王弟向来思想大胆、见识过人，在男风一事上却颇为保守。然而抛开那些纵欲行径不谈，同性之间结交甚密，却也有着体面的先例——王弟想必也听说过阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯的典故？两人情谊笃厚，生前并肩作战，死后同陵长眠。”

　　鲁路修微一冷哼，“王兄言重了，只不过是一介奴隶而已，不是所有人都会像王兄那样对他们有所重托。”阿喀琉斯和帕特洛克罗斯的真挚之交，确实是布列塔尼亚无人不知无人不晓的佳话，甚至可以说，两人之间的情谊，更甚于男人与女人之间为诞育后嗣而结合的掺杂之爱。然而两人一个是英雄佩琉斯的儿子，另一个是普罗米修斯的曾孙，二人论样貌，论智勇，论见地，论志向，都是凤毛麟角的半人半神，因此才有了如此对等而亲密的关系。而这样的肝胆相照，在两个出生环境相似的王族之间，尚且鲜见，更何况两个身份云泥之别的王族和奴隶？

　　鲁路修并非唯出身是论，相反，他十分蔑视那些满口叫嚣着贵族高人一等，然却脑中空空，想来自知无能便用出身当作唯一戎装的无能贵族们。诚然，血统不足以决定一个人的道德善恶、资质深浅，但是环境却可以。盲诗人荷马便提到：“如果一个人在某一天沦为了奴隶，那么命运在此时就剥夺了他一半的能力。”无论是文法学校还是弦琴学校，大门都只对自由人开放，奴隶们没有受教育权，如果是从幼时便被俘虏的奴隶，即便这人天才禀赋，没有好的土壤供其生长，最终也只能出落成平庸之辈。而在险象环生、举步维艰的王宫之中，这些庸人怎可推心置腹？

　　修乃泽尔不愧是王宫里最年长的王子，几乎将鲁路修的所思所想尽收眼底，他看似不着痕迹地逡巡道：“奴隶虽然出身微贱，然而胜在思虑忠纯，你身边侍候左右的那个女仆，原本就是从尼洪国掳来的农奴，被布列塔尼亚家的外戚——阿什弗德家族选中送入了白羊王宫。”

　　咲世子？鲁路修不禁陷入了思忖：如果真能得一个如咲世子一般勤勉忠实的奴隶，倒是对他日后在宫中争取立足之地颇有裨益。只是，性奴与农奴终是不可相提并论，农奴只需侍奉在侧，性奴却要同床而卧，他既是男人，便绝不会让自己做那本来应该由女人做的事情。

　　“多谢兄长劝告，我自有分寸。”言下之意，虽然不否认对方说的话在理，然而并不足以动摇鲁路修原本的打算，“快要到时间了，我先行一步，请王兄自便。”言毕，鲁路修携侍从离开。

　　修奈泽尔盯着鲁路修远去的轻盈背影，嘴角勾起了一丝隐晦不明的笑意。

　　白羊王宫是布列塔尼亚族人决议政要、日常居住、宴集祭祀的宫群，占地将近百亩，共有大小宫室一千五百多间，由东宫、西宫、会议殿、王寝、楼房、贮藏室和仓库等组成。整体建筑以一个长约一百米，宽约六十米的长方形大庭院为中心，结构严密精巧，浑然一体。宫殿分为东西两部分，西边是国王办公区、祭祀场所和储藏区，东边是王室的居住区，南边沿着山体向下直至潘多拉贡的市民区，北边与高处的帕昂牧神庙遥遥相望。

　　帕昂牧神庙坐落在离白羊王宫不远处的山体制高点上，整座神庙通体由白色大理石砌成，里面供奉着牧神帕昂的雕像，像的本体用木头制成，面部和裸露部分贴上象牙薄片，衣服、长角与性征则用黄金制成，神像的造价比神庙花费还高，神像上的黄金重约两千公斤，可以拆卸下来，是王室的财政贮备之一。[注1]

　　白羊宫到帕昂农神庙由一条道路连接起来，这条路叫做帕昂大道，此时布列塔尼亚即将成人的第十一王子就满腹心事地行走在上面，目的地是开阳日遴选环节进行的地点——希洛大厅。

　　希洛大厅修建于白羊王宫和帕昂牧神庙坐落的山头之间的坡前平原，以示对地顺服王权、对天景仰神灵。从世界各地虏来的奴隶就被安置在这里，按照他们必须服的苦役分为三类：兵奴、劳奴和性奴，其地位由高到底，然而即使是地位最高、随军立功的兵奴，也只能被潘多拉贡王城内最低等的平民踩在脚下，因为他们不被允许有任何的独立人格，只能服从于自己的主人。

　　然而，最近鲁路修听说，近年来，开阳日的忄生奴有一部分是从兵奴中强征过来的。原本兵奴属于军事体系，性奴豢养隶属祭祀体系，互相不得干涉对方。然而因为体格最为优美、体能最为卓越的奴隶多在兵奴之列，所以不少贪图男色的贵族们便从中作梗，美其名曰：“殊死抵抗的战败国的奴隶不可信任其随军作战，需要以劳奴甚至忄生奴的身份磨炼一年半载方可被编入军队。”便以这个借口从新近战败国家的奴隶中，要走了最杰出的一批。

　　鲁路修思及此，好看的眉头锁了起来。布列塔尼亚对外军事行动频繁，士兵部队可以说是这个王国的核心，这些可恶的贵族们，为了满足自己的私欲，居然不惜动摇国家维护稳定、作战胜利的根本。他们难道忘记了，曾经辉煌的克里特文明是怎样没落的？

　　——看来在开阳日的风波平息后，是该寻个时机，剪除一批啃食王城柱梁的蠹虫了。

　　头脑中刚刚浮现出这个想法，前面带路侍从的脚步便停了下来，之间前方快步走来一个紫衣披身、银纱遮面、容貌不详的侍从，语气慌张地报告：“十一王子请留步，前方大雪封路，请殿下改择小径前往希洛大厅。”

　　鲁路修闻言皱眉，“开阳日的奴隶甄选是举邦关注的大事，务必确保万无一失，为何却连必经的帕昂大道都无人提前打扫？”

　　那人战战兢兢道：“昨晚便差一众奴隶打扫得纤尘不染，特莱顿之塔的塔守也连夜汇报了今日天象的预测结果，说是和星象司大祭司的卜卦无异：昼夜晴朗。不料一个时辰前，一场谁都没有料到的暴雪突然而至，实在是令人措手不及。”

　　特莱顿之塔，名出海神波赛顿和海后安菲特里忒的儿子——人兽鱼尾的海神特莱顿，又称风之塔。塔内的墙壁上、塔顶上置有日晷、漏壶和风标，塔守负责监测时下风向、预测未来天气的工作，虽然结果偶有误差，但实为举国上下除星象司外，唯一可以依据的天象预测。凡布列塔尼亚有大型的祭祀、庆典、军事或政治谈判活动，必于三个月开外令星象司占观天象，约剩数日有余时命风塔塔守加以辅佐。双管齐下，数百年来，竟也保证了大多数重要事项，都能够在一个相对合宜的天气举行。

　　“今日天气身为蹊跷，疑似不祥之兆，下人们惶恐不知如何是从，还请殿下明示，是否仍然取道希洛大厅？”

　　鲁路修心下了然——天象好坏，不过皆在自然之神的翻手覆掌之间；然而人若居心叵测，却是可以对神的造工别有利用。他在心里轻蔑地冷哼一声，表面上却教人看不出端倪，“既是如此，你说我们是择左边的阿尔忒弥斯道，还是右边的绪任克斯道呢？”

　　什么今日天气蹊跷，连风塔和星象司都一筹莫展的暴雪，若不是这些人庸碌无能，便是故意有人从中作梗，把“意料之内”变为“出人意料”，好让人越发觉得他这个不明不白死了母后的王子是不祥之人。

　　既然被人摆了一道，不如顺应其变，无论那人的目的是让自己产生退意，还是纯粹为了给他这个即将成年而可能获得王位继承权的王子一个下马威，他都不会让人那么轻易地如愿。

　　紫衣仆从目光闪烁，似乎早就想好了答案，丝毫不见所谓“惶恐不知如何是从”，令鲁路修更加确定了心中的猜测。“回殿下，阿尔忒弥斯道上坐落着塞勒涅之殿，前几日刚传出殿中有奴隶咬舌自尽的消息，场面血腥，晦气绕梁不绝，殿下实不宜屈尊接近。”  
　　“说得有理，”鲁路修略微颔首，将那人唯一可见端倪的目光尽数收入眼底，“依你所见，是取右边的绪任克斯道，然而那里蹲踞的是厄科之谷，论血腥，论晦气，恐丝毫不下于阿尔忒弥斯道的塞勒涅之殿。”

　　厄科之谷是奴隶的行刑场，偶尔也做斗兽竞技之用。因其结构内部凹陷，椭圆形的场地周围耸立着大理石筑成的高墙，中心传开的声音可在外缘的墙壁上弹回，形成回声而得岩石的女儿“厄科”之名。同时由于厄科对帕昂不敬，被押进厄科之谷处决的奴隶，死状之惨烈，恐铁石心肠之人也不忍直睹。

　　然而那紫衣侍从究竟是有备而来，应答如流：“开阳日为表对牧神的敬意，近期一切处决都推到开阳祭典结束后的一周再进行。厄科之谷已经余月不见血光，又无人兽搏斗等激烈的竞技活动，如此下来，绪任克斯道也是颇为清净的一块地土。”

　　“既然你都这么说了，”鲁路修深知对方不达目的誓不罢休，干脆懒得再纠缠，以免耽误了开阳日遴选的时辰，反倒正中对方下怀，“那么就依你的话，择绪任克斯道前往吧。”

　　“谢殿下体谅。”紫衣侍从想必完成了主人吩咐的任务，即使表面上再怎么不露痕迹，鲁路修仍然能听到他内心窃喜的声音——便看你有什么招数，竟如此自信引我入瓮。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：白羊王宫参照了克里特岛王宫遗址的描写。帕昂牧神庙一听就知道是参考帕特农神庙，那么帕昂雕像自不必说是以战争女神雅典娜为原型了，在此向建筑师伊克提那斯和雕塑家菲底亚斯侵权致歉（Just Kiddin'）。


	4. 献祭（四）

　　“谢殿下体谅。”紫衣侍从想必完成了主人吩咐的任务，即使表面上再怎么不露痕迹，鲁路修仍然能听到他内心窃喜的声音——便看你有什么招数，竟如此自信引我入瓮。

　　于是一行人转而踏上了位于帕昂大道以右的绪任克斯道，同是令牧神尝尽失意之人，绪任克斯却成为贞洁的象征，岩石的女儿便只能得到粉身碎骨的下场，想必与“二心”不无关系：厄科眷恋着帕昂以外的男人——河神的儿子纳喀索斯，甚至为了心中所爱不惜触怒牧神，以致不得善终。

　　厄科的故事常被作为“有污点的妇人”的象征，在学校传授女德时被教员耳提面命地令一众未嫁女子们再三谨记。然而这些女子们，身份再不济也是波里阿西人的女儿[注1]，奴隶队列中的女子，绝无听到这些故事教训的机会与可能。一则为彰显自由人与希洛人的身份有别，二则避免某女奴对厄科之刑有所耳闻，心生恐惧，在塞勒涅之殿寻机自杀，使得重要的开阳献祭被迫中断。

　　这么说来，塞勒涅之殿发生咬舌自尽事件，怕是厄科之刑的细节又一个不小心泄露出去了。鲁路修内心冷笑，加上意外而至的暴雪，这么多的“意外”一并发生，想必已经不能仅仅用“意外”一词来开脱了。

　　他正在琢磨可能设计这一切的幕后之人，突然听到前面传来一声似人非人的凄惨嚎叫，带队的侍从吓了一跳，惊在原地，而听到声音的杰雷米亚立即拔出长剑，从队伍的后面飞身而出，护在鲁路修的前面。

　　“什么人？！”

　　“回殿下，前面马上就是厄科之谷了。”

　　鲁路修皱眉，“不是说，厄科之谷月余不行刑事吗？为何会……”

　　剩下半句“传出这样的惨叫”还没问出口，有一个黑黢黢的身影忽然从远处飞奔靠近。待能够看清来着的外貌时，只见那人衣衫凌乱，蓬头垢面，疯疯癫癫，颇为可怖，两只眼球布满了猩红的血丝，像快要从眼眶里凸出来掉在地上一样。那人脏兮兮的右手持剑，狂暴地在空中挥舞着，吓退不少胆怯的侍从，左手虽是空拳，竟也蛮力惊人，拉扯住队伍前排怔怔站住的侍从的衣服，狂躁地推到一边，眼看着就要离十一王子仅有咫尺之距，幸有杰雷米亚护卫在前，狂徒终于是被迫停了下来。

　　杰雷米亚用长剑在空中挥过一个陡大的弧度，定定刺中那人的脚腕，血登时溅了一地，被刺中者扑通一声跪下来，周遭只听一众侍从惊恐未定的大呼小叫。杰雷米亚怒喝一声，方才稍许安静下来。

　　“什么人，竟敢在开阳日大胆行刺！？”

　　方才被突如其来的激烈动作冲散的侍从们，捡回了神，纷纷聚到中间，将那跪倒在地的刺客包围起来，以便鲁路修能够稍微近身审问此人。

　　杰雷米亚用剑尖将那人的下颏挑起，那人满是污垢的脸被迫抬起来直面鲁路修，从他的口中呼出带着酒气的喘息，带队的侍从赶紧将披在外面的希玛纯取下遮在那人酒气冲天的口鼻前面，以免他开口说话染脏了十一王子周遭的气元素。那人被希玛纯遮盖了下半张脸，然而那对眼睛，鲁路修却总觉得似曾相识，还没等自己将心中的疑惑说出口，被制服的刺客充满恨意的声音已经响起：

　　“……布列塔尼亚的沆瀣淤泥里，也便只能豢养这样刻薄无心的豺狼出来……”

　　“大胆！”杰雷米亚举起了手中的剑以示威慑，鲁路修示意他不要有所行动，自己向那人走近一步，目光冽然，“你是敌国的内奸？”

　　刺客冷哼了一声，接下来的话却是让在场的所有人，包括鲁路修在内，都为之吃了一惊——

　　“许久不见，十一王弟。”

　　最先有所反应的是杰雷米亚，他怒气冲冲地将剑指在那人的颈前，“放肆！竟然敢大言不惭地同王族称兄道弟！”

　　然而那人却似乎并未将杰雷米亚这号人物放在眼里，语气里竟然带上了一种不符合他此刻屈于人手的情形的傲慢，“‘你可有万分的确信，自己不会成为第二个为布里塞伊斯出兵的阿喀琉斯吗？’”

　　鲁路修闻言，瞳孔里的惊讶之色登时被放大数倍。

　　“你是……六王兄克律赛斯。”

　　查尔斯国王膝下子嗣成群，不少在战场的刀枪下、宫闱的秘斗间，年纪轻轻便死于非命，而六王子克律赛斯，却是唯一一位在世期间便被查尔斯亲口宣称断绝父子关系的“逆子”，废除了所有王族的待遇，沦落到和奴仆囚徒一般的境地。此事发生于一年半之前，一时间传得沸沸扬扬，白羊宫上下无人不知无人不晓。因此在场的侍从得知，面前狼狈不堪的人便是君王的废子，无不惊诧不已、杰雷米亚收回剑柄，但还是警戒在侧，以防鲁路修口中的六王子有什么异动。然而克律赛斯对一票人的反应均不予理会，布满血丝的眼睛直勾勾地盯着鲁路修，令后者颇感费解。

　　克律赛斯年长他两岁，两人的文法学堂进度大抵同步，然而由于二人感兴趣的领域不同，也便只有荷马和赫西俄德的史诗课堂上有过交流。为数不多的几次见面，让鲁路修知道六王子是一个沉迷于叙事诗背诵，却对大智慧者的散文式的论著毫无兴趣的人。文法课堂设有论辩环节，他与克律赛斯仅存的几次交集，令鲁路修印象最深刻的，便是那一场围绕着布里塞伊斯和她间接导引出两个男人之间战争的争论。

　　那是《伊里昂纪》中为人熟知的情节，布里塞伊斯是阿喀琉斯心爱的女奴，在阿伽门农的逼迫下不得不离开阿喀琉斯来到迈锡尼国王的身边。愤怒的阿喀琉斯便召集了一项大会，公然表示对阿伽门农的斥责，并发誓他和他的手下绝不再出手帮助希伦人。而以此为导火索引发的阿喀琉斯的愤怒，便贯穿了整场特洛伊战争的始终。

　　阿喀琉斯是希伦人景仰的英雄，然而文法学堂一向鼓励自由开放的思想孕育，便由教师引导学生在古人的功过是非评判上，任意褒贬，言之有理即可。而鲁路修记忆中和克律赛斯的那一场辩论，也是围绕着阿喀琉斯为一个女俘而大发雷霆，将战争拖入了泥潭，最终间接害死了自己的灵魂爱人帕特洛克罗斯的举动是否合宜而进行。

　　虽然阿喀琉斯的英雄事迹让他得到千千万万的赞美之声，但鲁路修对历史和前人的理解向来领异标新，不拘一格。于是，他站起身镇定自若地批判阿喀琉斯逞一时之快，为了一个女俘便背信弃义，罔顾眼下的局势和士兵的生死，拒绝帮助阿伽门农作战，这种行为不但有失英雄的气度，更违背了盟友的道义，可谓是平生中的一个污点事迹。此言一出，全班哗然，首先站起来反驳自己的便是这位六王兄，然而他的言论虽然缺乏气势，逻辑感薄弱，对鲁路修来说，并不足以入耳，但是有一点，令鲁路修至今依然印象深刻。

　　他认为阿喀琉斯为此事激怒，不光是因为自己的一个相当于“战利品”的女俘被掳走，使他尊严受侮，更多是因为阿喀琉斯对于布里塞伊斯，倾心相爱，珍重有加，因此挚爱之人被拘，心中自然懊恼难忍，拒绝出兵也是至情至性所为，这个论调当时令鲁路修深感不齿。

　　从记忆中回过神来，眼前的克律赛斯，连当时书堂上一个见解平庸的王族的体面都再不能维持，然而虽然那场辩论鲁路修用犀利的言语对六王子极尽讽刺之能事，想来却也不至于升级到杀身之仇。鲁路修略一思忖，猜到几分这之中的关窍，嘴角牵起一抹并无真心的笑。

　　“王兄昔日对英雄阿喀琉斯极尽拥护，步了忒里斯之子的后尘，冲冠一怒为红颜，便倒在情理之中了。”

　　克律赛斯闻言瞳孔张大，里面满是不知矛头冲着何许人的恨意。鲁路修看在眼里，心下更是一片冷漠。

　　他之所以这么说，是知晓克律赛斯激怒查尔斯，招致废弃王族身份之祸的原因——

　　一切又与开阳日有关，克律赛斯是为数不多的、亲自参加了自己在开阳日所挑选的女奴厄科之谷行刑活动的王族。

　　耳边回响起二王兄修乃泽尔的话语：为了效仿牧神帕昂对厄科的惩罚行为，女性阴奴的死亡，是以最惨绝人寰的方式进行——女奴将被丢在饿狼堆里，任那些因为饥饿而发狂的野兽扑上来蹂躏、啃咬、撕碎她的身体。而围坐在厄科之谷内侧场地的王室贵族们，却无动于衷地看着眼前的人间惨剧。甚至有人看似神色冷漠，掩饰不住的，却是眼底闪动着的残忍而兴奋的光。

　　想到这里，鲁路修不可避免地感受到那股沉重的压力涌上心头。

　　那个西西里的女俘，六王子开阳日选中的阴奴，克律赛斯有心效仿阿喀琉斯对布里塞伊斯的真挚感情，愿将这个阴奴收做自己的妾侍，以使她能够避开阳大典结束后的血腥处决。然而这个时机选得十分糟糕，开阳大典一事，已经接连有两位皇子怫悖了天意——二王子修乃泽尔以万众觊觎的储位为代价，才从哈迪斯的刀下救出了自己的开阳对象；三王子克洛维斯则是在开阳日仅剩不足月余的情况下，在基克拉泽斯群岛督查归降的海盗活动时，不小心感染了岛上独有的时疫。这病只有岛上的爱奥尼亚人能够治，并且整个伯罗奔尼撒半岛的人对这种有地域特性的疾病毫无免疫能力，于是只能让克洛维斯在群岛上留守治疗。筹备的开阳祭典、奴隶遴选一系列事情，就这么不了了之了。

　　于是在二王子、三王子接连出现意外的情况下，保守的国戚权贵们已经对王族的威信议论纷纷。连续一段时间，每次议政大会上，国王查尔斯的脸色彷如足以遮住整个伯罗奔尼撒半岛的阴云。而六王子选择在这个时候为自己的阴奴“挺身而出”，可谓火上浇油。毋说他不是万人景仰的阿喀琉斯，即便他要议古论今，也该选没什么争议的正面典故，阿喀琉斯为了布里塞伊斯拒绝出兵，所招致的可是严重而惨烈的后果。那些早就有所准备的贵族，怎能不抓住这个机会大加抨击，落井下石。表面上只是针对克律赛斯一个人，实则借此对查尔斯纵容子嗣搅乱先人祭祀规矩的行为颇有微词，然而六王子平时专注文典，少读政要，一时间梳理不清这些厉害关系，在家族的威名受到撼动的紧要关头，他还一心投在保护自己的阴奴上，不懂得做出退让，最先怫怒的便是整件事下来最伤面子的——自己的父王。查尔斯从北部的战场上回来之后，第一个宣布，就是无视克律赛斯的抗议，将西西里的女俘按照开阳祭典的传统规矩处死，并且引起事端的六王子必须参与处刑仪式，因为这也是一条从先时流传下来，近来却愈发频繁地被违背的传统。

　　于是六王子被国王亲任的侍卫架着，就这么参加了自己一心想要保护之人的行刑，眼睁睁地看着那前几天还白日陪在自己身边、夜里睡在自己怀中的漂亮女子，被狂暴凶残的野兽用尖利的牙齿和锋锐的狼爪，从一个生生的活人撕扯成了惨不忍睹的碎片。

　　从那以后六王子便失了魂魄，说是疯了也不为过，没日没夜地在自己居住的地方摔砸打闹，搅得整个寝宫鸡飞狗跳。其实王子使使性子，折腾下人并不算大事，只不过这一举动暗含了对父王命令的不满，这个在别有用心的人口中便成了足以中伤要害的利器。事情被添油加醋后传到了查尔斯和那些唯恐天下不乱的贵族耳里，克律赛斯又处于无法为自己申辩的特殊状态下，就这么被震怒的查尔斯宣布断绝了父子关系，所有宫中侍奉的仆从一律遣走，任由其在空无一人的居所自生自灭，形同软禁。

　　“哈哈哈……”那满脸无垢、尊严全无，甚至被迫跪在一众仆从中间的六王子，不，已经不是王子了，克律赛斯有些失常地笑着，眼神空洞，“从那以后，我经常梦到阿特莉亚，她让我在厄科之谷的拱形门前等着她，她的身体虽然破碎了，可是灵魂一直徘徊在厄科之谷，等待着与我再次重逢……所以我常常来这里等着她，等了一个月、两个月、六个月、十二个月，我的耐心快要用尽了，我的灵魂就要崩溃了……我无处寄放的爱意就这么在痛苦中酝酿成了满腔的恨意。于是我打听着下一个王族的开阳日期，守在绪任克斯道上，我没有阿喀琉斯的勇气，我只有手刃所有将女性阴奴的性命视如草芥之人的愤怒！”

　　克律赛斯喉咙沙哑，声嘶力竭地道完这一番话，围聚的仆从自己也是命不由己的人，有些已经略微露出动容之色，然而鲁路修关注的重点却不在他可歌可泣的描述上。

　　“你从何得知我要挑选的是女性阴奴？”

　　这太奇怪了，虽然自己早已心中有数，选择何种奴隶作为自己的开阳对象，然而却不曾对哪怕是贴身服侍的杰雷米亚和咲世子的第二人讲过。唯一对外人提起的一次，是在不足一刻的方才，路上遇到二王子修乃泽尔的时候。然而短短的一刻钟并不足以将这一切安排妥当，并且若真是修乃泽尔有心布置，更加要在事发之前避开会面，以免事发后招致嫌疑上身。以他对自己王兄的了解，这个看似精心，实则粗劣的陷阱，绝不可能由修乃泽尔一手打造。

　　克律赛斯冷笑了一声，目光里全是鄙夷，“王弟聪慧过人，便是虚长你两岁，文法课上也只能被你处处压得抬不起头，王弟此时问这样显而易见的问题，是摆出教师的样子来考我么？”

　　“好好回答十一王子的问题！”杰雷米亚怒喝，“你已不再是王族，休得再同殿下以王兄弟的身份相称！”

　　“无妨。”鲁路修示意杰雷米亚冷静下来，他现在更急着想知道的是，谁导演了这一切。

　　“开阳日凡是对自己挑选对象性别尚未明确之人，或是虽然明确但不愿公开的王族，将会取帕昂大道前往希洛大厅。”克律赛斯移开眼光，不去注视冷冷质问自己的鲁路修。

　　“若是明确自己挑选对象为男奴，无论阴阳，一律取左边的阿尔忒弥斯道。”

　　“反之，若是打算最终将一个女奴送入厄科之谷，则取右边的绪任克斯道。”

　　说完这些，克律赛斯将目光重新打到鲁路修身上，里面全是由于一己执念而生的仇恨。

　　鲁路修却不知该如何接下话去，因为克律赛斯所说的这个“显而易见”的事实，自己也是现在才知道。

　　想到这点，他不着痕迹地将眼角的余光瞟向队伍的侧边，刚才的那个突然出现在队列前面，汇报帕昂大道被雪封住、阿尔忒弥斯道不宜接近的紫衣仆从，在刚才的混乱之后便不见了人影。

　　好一出借刀杀人。鲁路修冷冷地想。

　　这个人，必定是在暗处，不仅将克律赛斯行动的规律看得一清二楚，并且也有充分的把握自己会选择女性阴奴，想必是对自己平日里的私下生活习惯了如指掌，知道自己不好男风，挑选女性阴奴势在必行。再吩咐一名仆从，假扮成无关人员，有意引导自己走上绪任克斯道，以保证万无一失。

　　然而，鲁路修却觉得有什么地方不对。

　　按照自己方才的推测，幕后黑手必是心计深重之人，怎么会不知道克律赛斯在还是六王子的时候，在竞技学堂上的表现不过平平，危险近身时自卫上课，却实在不能胜任刺杀他人的任务，更别说自己的近身侍卫杰雷米亚，是远近闻名的高手。一场密谋之中的行刺，刺客必定是至关重要的核心，为何在别的事上机关算尽，却在决定成败的关要上棋差一着？若说此人居心叵测，这等低级的失误又太不应该；若说此人粗心大意，然而前期观察布置的准备工作，却又隐秘精准到令人毛骨悚然的地步。如此种种，实在矛盾，令人百思不得其解。

　　不过，鲁路修对事物习惯的思考方式是——考虑到最坏的地步。将对方视作墙头软草，大患到来时便可能被杀得猝不及防；将对方想象成豺狼虎豹，才能未雨绸缪，预防不测。

　　那么对于他来说，最坏的情况则是……

　　一抹慌张的神色突然降落在十一王子的脸上——

　　娜娜莉！

　　“杰雷米亚！”下一秒，鲁路修便立即回过神来，吩咐自己的近身侍卫。

　　“属下在！”

　　“立刻赶到娜娜莉的寝宫，看守她的安全！”

　　杰雷米亚闻言一愣，以忠心著称的他，这次竟然没有在第一时间执行主人的命令。

　　“你在做什么？！赶紧动身！”鲁路修呵斥道，不想杰雷米亚竟然单膝跪了下来。

　　“请恕属下不能遵从！”

　　“你、你说什么？？！”鲁路修闻言大惊，眼里满是难以置信之意。

　　“殿下，我知道发生了这样的事情，您心中第一个想到的必然是娜娜莉公主殿下。”

　　“然而正是因为发生了这样的事情，属下一心不能二用，绝不能在已有刺客出现的情况下，离开殿下的身侧，置您的安危于不顾！”

　　“你！”鲁路修不由气急，“你是头脑不清醒了吗？这场行刺一看便知不是偶然，有人蓄意谋划的事情，怎会在一天之内密集地发生两次！？”

　　然而杰雷米亚并不退让，“正如殿下所说，此事背后必然有人精心密谋，瞄准的是殿下的性命，用心实在可怕。他既然熟知陛下的喜好，想必也知道陛下出了事情第一个想到的是公主殿下，此时如果差我离开，正中了这个幕后黑手的计。不知此人还为陛下设置了怎样的陷阱，请恕殿下原谅，公主殿下此时有女侍筱崎护卫左右，她的武力比之属下毫不逊色，而属下即使事后被罢职，此刻也万万不能离开殿下一步！”

　　鲁路修听完杰雷米亚的话，竟是以不输给王宫上下任何一人的辩才，也顿时讲不出一句话来。

　　他不知道自己终日沉默着执行命令的侍卫，竟然也有了在一时半刻之内，抓住一件突发事件前后关节脉络的能力，应该说是受到了他这个主人的影响吗。

　　“总而言之，请殿下立刻起身前往绝对安全的希洛大厅，我们已经在这里耽搁不少时间了。目前最佳的办法，就是立刻赶到侍卫云集的希洛大厅，调遣一部分守卫兵力到公主殿下的寝宫，这样既不耽误开阳日要事，也可保护娜娜莉殿下的安全。”

　　鲁路修慢慢调整自己的呼吸，将自己心头慌乱的情绪压制下去。

　　确实，如果方才自己一时忍不住，将唯一信靠得住的杰雷米亚调离，接下来再有什么“惊喜”等着他，便只有人为刀俎我为鱼肉的份了。

　　这么一来，克律赛斯这一步看似不甚高明的棋，却也是种下了一个轻易不被人察觉其精妙所在的伏笔。

　　一切解不开的疑惑，也在此时变得明朗了起来。

　　鲁路修不由心生怔忡：不知从什么时候开始，他也有这样急躁大意的时刻，甚至要身边的武侍来出谋划策了。

　　果然是“关心则乱”吗？

　　一个人要兼顾自己和妹妹两人的生活实在太困难了，身边能够信靠的人，也只有分身乏术的咲世子和杰雷米亚，而这两人虽然得到自己的信任，却也不能分担压在他心头千头万绪的精神重担。

　　不知怎的，耳边忽然再次响起了修乃泽尔的话：

　　“奴隶虽然出身微贱，然而胜在思虑忠纯。”

　　任何一个宫中的仆从，因为有了侍奉前任主人的经历，便都不再可靠。

　　那么，从希洛人的行列中被选拔上来的奴隶，没有情分的纠葛，没有道义的牵绊，他便能够安分守己、恪尽职守地忠于他唯一的主人。

　　原来……

　　这才是王兄力保卡诺恩的原因吗？

　　鲁路修用手微微地按着额前，接着整理了一下身上穿的衣物，尽量压下由于一夜未眠还要应付突发事件的身心疲惫。

　　“克律赛斯押回自己的住所，看着他别再出事。”

　　“其余的人护送我前往希洛大厅。”

　　一边这么说着，队伍便重新在绪任克斯道上移动了起来，经过了厄科之谷， 发生了方才的事，所有人的心头都笼上了一层挥之不去的阴影。片刻之后，待鲁路修再次从沉思中抬起头来，已经看到了希洛大厅的建筑轮廓。

　　像是终于想通了什么，他自嘲地笑了笑。

　　阴奴如何，阳奴又如何。

　　说到底，开阳日的萨提尔和宁芙们，无论怎样寻求自保尊严，终究只是自欺欺人罢了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注1：皮里阿西人（Perioikoi），和古斯巴达奴隶希洛人相比，皮里阿西人是完全没有公民身份的人，但是自由人。
> 
>  
> 
> 以下是碎碎念：
> 
> 1\. 想要让一个自己以为自己是直男的人沦陷就是难啊……这篇当中的鲁路修非常高傲，他是不相信奴隶主和奴隶之间会有真正的爱情的，阿喀琉斯和布里塞伊斯那里，他就很鄙夷六王子少女怀春一样的设想。这种情况下，须得软硬兼施才能甘心躺在另一个男人身下（然而这一躺坏事了，从此打开了新世界的大门）
> 
> 2\. 所以说为什么开阳大典这种关系到国泰民安的大计，布列塔尼亚族的儿子们就是不给好好干。就相当于原作查尔斯虽然有N个孩子，儿子一定是弯的，女儿一定是骨科，不弯不骨科的就都死了，空有数量，然而于江山万年代代有人毫无裨益，一样的道理。【胡说八道】
> 
> 3\. 以及关于行刺一事，虽然鲁路修和杰雷米亚已经想得很多很复杂了，然而事情的真相比他们能想到的还复杂，后面会揭示的
> 
> 4\. 最后还在纠结是否用布列塔尼亚人代称希伦人的问题……感觉在扯故事发生时期的事情时，可以这么代指也无违和感，一旦扯到荷马史诗部分，例如“阿喀琉斯一怒之下拒绝帮助布列塔尼亚人”，就有一种“爱新觉罗·胤禛娶了马尔泰·若曦”的乱弹感……不如还是把布列塔尼亚人就定义为触类旁通也拜拜其他神的同时，重点信仰牧神的那批架空民族吧


End file.
